1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlabial pad that can be worn easily between labia.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a sanitary napkin and a tampon are used generally as a female sanitary product. Here, there have been great efforts to prevent the leak of menstrual blood from a gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae as for the sanitary napkin. Moreover, as for the tampon, there have been great efforts for relieving a foreign feeling and discomfort when the sanitary product is worn and for lowering difficulty in intervaginal wearing due to the nature of the product.
Under such situation, an interlabial pad have attracted people as a sanitary product positioned between the sanitary napkin and the tampon in recent years.
The interlabial pad is used by inserting a portion of it between the labia and brought into contact with an inner face of labia, and prevents the menstrual blood from leaking because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin and the menstrual blood from widely contacting with the body due diffusion so that it is sanitary and clean. Moreover, the interlabial pad has characteristics that it excels in a wearing feeling, is comfortable because of being smaller than the sanitary napkin and that it has lower psychological resistance on wearing than that of the tampon which is inserted into the vagina.
However, compared to the sanitary napkin, the interlabial pad is more difficult to be worn than the sanitary napkin, because it is worn between the labia, which are difficult to be seen. Moreover, if it is not fitted to an appropriate position, leakage damage tends to be considerable, because it is smaller than the sanitary napkin in size. Also, compared to the tampon, there is higher possibility of in proper wearing than the tampon.
As an example of improvement in wearing such interlabial pad, PCT International Publication No. WO99/56689 discloses one having a structure composed of a projection 60 on a surface opposed to the surface in contact with the body. According to this structure, as the wearer can wear by pinching the projection with fingers, it is conceivable that the wearing is easier that the case without projection (refer to FIG. 35 (corresponding to FIG. 1 in the aforementioned Publication)).
However, in such a structure, as the wearer feels for the wearing point with her nail tips, the wearer actually is obliged to wear it with her intuition so that it is not easy for the wearer to locate the right wearing point. Especially, if the wearer has long nails or wears fake nails, it is extremely difficult to wear the aforementioned interlabial pad or the like of the prior art to the right position. In addition, it is difficult to apply the interlabial pad into the labia with a satisfactory contact only by using the pinched projection 60.
Therefore, the aforementioned interlabial pad of the prior art does not come to facilitate the wearing by locating the right wearing point, reduce the occasion of mis-wearing or realize a satisfactorily close contact with the genital area. Moreover, still menstrual blood or others may attach to finger tips during the wearing, constituting one of factors causing the reluctance of using the interlabial pad.